


A future with you

by wittchingswriting



Series: Mintyficweek [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonfires, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, a little bit of smooching in the car, and a cheesy sunrise, and a lot of cheesyness, like a lot, love love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Miller is scared about his future after graduation, but at least he has Monty.</p><p>Day 3 of Mintyficweek</p>
            </blockquote>





	A future with you

Nathan Miller was not easily scared. 

He was a strong and confident person. If he was scared or nervous about something he liked to address the problem because he really didn’t like feeling threatened or nervous or scared. He talked to the people trying to intimidate him (although the number of the people who wanted to scare Nathan Miller were rather small), and if something made him uneasy he thought about what scared him and he changed the situation. 

But that morning, Nathan Miller woke up with a overwhelming sense of dread. For a moment he actually didn’t know why, too groggy still from sleep to conceive what day it was. But then realisation came crashing over him and he pulled the sheets back over his head and tried to push the nagging thoughts away until his father knocked on his bedroom door. 

“Nate, you awake?”, he asked, “come on, get up, it’s your GRADUATION !” 

Miller groaned quietly. He checked his phone. He had several messages waiting for him, all with excited emoji and a lot of exclamation marks. He clicked on Monty’s: ‘oh my god Nate today’s the day, the beginning of our new lives!!!!! I’m so excited, I’ll see you later! xxxx’ He felt a warm feeling spread in his chest as he read his boyfriend’s words and felt a bit more at ease. 

He got up, showered and got dressed. When he finally stepped into the kitchen his father was already waiting for him. “Look who decided to drop by”, David Miller greeted his son with a broad smile. 

“Hey Man, you all set?”, Murphy came seemingly out of nowhere as he threw one arm around Miller. “Yeah, you?”, Miller forced a smile.

“Best day of my frickin life”, Murphy beamed. 

They left the house about an hour later, driving to school one last time in David Miller’s pick up truck. The school was a bustle of excited parents and students in red regalia. When they arrived at the main building their friends were already waiting for them. Miller approached and saw Monty, currently giggling at something Clarke hat said, looking unbearably cute in his outfit, the graduation cap sitting a little askew on his black mop of hair. 

He met Miller’s eyes and smiled that special smile that he only ever gave his boyfriend and that made Miller’s heart flutter and stepped out of the circle and towards him. 

“Hey”, he greeted, quietly as he took in Miller’s appearance. 

“Hey”, Miller retorted and Monty was already reaching out for him to tug him closer by his tie. They kissed, long and slowly until Murphy made retching noises behind them. Pulling back, their lips only inches away he was met with Monty’s intense stare searching his face. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked, his eyes searching his. Miller smiled, “yeah, of course! It’s our graduation, can you believe it?”. Monty smiled too and precked him on the lips. Then he pulled away completely and tugged his hand towards the group. 

“Well are we getting smashed tonight or what?”, was the first thing Murphy stated. The others rolled their eyes but grinned excitedly, they most definitely were going to get smashed tonight.

The ceremony was relatively short, Miller had heard from Bellamy that when he graduated the speeches lasted for almost three hours and Bellamy almost starved to death because he didn’t have any breakfast. Bellamy was now sitting in the audience, next to Miller’s dad and Clarke’s mother, all three visibly glowing with pride. 

Clarke got up on the stage for her Valedictorian-speech and she shot her boyfriend a short grin when he stood up and wolf whistled loudly. The speech was touching, remembering all the stages of high school they had went through and Miller felt his throat grow dry. 

Monty beside him smiled up at his friend while squeezing his hand tightly. He met Miller’s gaze every once in a while, who seemed unable to take is eyes off the younger boy. What if he’d be freaked out when he told them. What if he wouldn’t like it, or felt too pressured? He was unable to shut off the nervous voice in the back of his mind, starting to doubt if this really was a good idea. 

When it was time for collecting their degrees Miller could feel his hands grow sweaty and his mouth was suddenly dry as sandpaper. How would he react? The thoughts were swirling through his head as his friends stepped forward to collect their degrees, everybody clapping and cheering. 

Monty stepped up, receiving the certificate and stating his next step in life: “Stanford University, California – Computer Science”. Miller’s heart was racing in his chest. What he was about to say he hadn’t told anybody. Not even his father knew, who was smiling so proudly in the audience, waiting to hear the words “Springfield University, Illinois – Baseball Scholarship”. 

Monty returned to his seat, beaming at Miller on his way back. Next up was Clarke. She accepted her degree with a smile and a wink in Bellamy’s direction. Then Miller’s name was called out and for once it didn’t annoy him to head somebody beside Monty or his Dad call out his first name. 

He stood up and stepped forward. He didn’t really fully realise he had taken the certificate and shaken Principal Kane’s hand until he was met by a sea of expectant eyes looking up at him. 

“California State University Fullerton – Baseball Scholarship”. He heard clapping and cheering, but all he could see was his dad’s confused face. Turning around he met Monty’s gaze and he was pretty sure he saw tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

He was about to return to his seat when the other boy crossed the stage and kissed him, right there in front of everybody. The teacher at the mike cleared her throat awkwardly, “well.. um.. it seems somebody is happy about that choice”, she tried to explain the situation. 

“I love you”, Monty breathed against his lips so that only Miller could her it and when he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes he knew it had been the right decision. 

“I can’t believe you actually changed University to be closer to your boyfriend”, Murphy stated when they met after the ceremony, having all received their certificate and thrown up their stupid caps, laughing, clapping, cheering, some even crying. “That was literally the sappiest thing you have ever done my friend”, but he clapped a hand on Miller’s shoulder, grinning. 

“Shut up Murphy, it was romantic”, Octavia emphasised, wrapping up Monty in a hug. “You just couldn’t stand being away from him couldn’t you”, Harper teased. 

Miller shrugged, “long distance is really difficult, and I mean, we’re still like five hours apart..” 

Monty linked his fingers with his, “five hours is better than thirty hours”, he murmured and everybody smiled. Miller froze when he saw his father approach the group, nervous how he had taken the news. 

His heart sank when he saw the grave look on him but then a wide smile spread across David Miller’s face and his eyes twinkled. 

“I am very happy for you”, he said and Miller sighed in relief. “Monty I hope you know what you have in my son”, he clapped both of them on the shoulders. 

“I most certainly do Sir”, Monty grinned up at Milelr. “I think it’s time to call me David”, Miller’s dad offered and Miller felt giddy with happiness and relief that he couldn’t find the right words, so he hugged his dad tightly. “Thanks Dad”, he murmured and David Miller squeezed him back. 

“Well, I guess that’s settled then”, Murphy said after the Sargent had left, “now let’s get fucking wasted”.

They drove to their favourite spot in the woods in Bellamy’s truck and Clarke’s Camaro. They arrived and jumped out immediately starting to put up a new fire at the cold fireplace. Miller was about to follow them when Monty held him back. 

“Nate I…”, he started, “I have no idea what to say…” Miller smiled and pulled him close, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. Monty wrapped his arms around him. 

“Are you sure about this?”, he mumbled, his face buried in Miller’s neck, “I mean, it’s college, what if we break up and you would have changed college for nothing and…”. He was rambling, so miller intercepted, holding him by his shoulders and pushing him back so he could look him in the eye. 

“Monty relax”, he told him, “the course at Fullerton is just as good at it would have been at Springfield, it’s going to be great. And besides, I’m not saying it wouldn’t happen, but I’m not planning on breaking up with you very soon, or at all, for that matter”. Monty beamed and leaned up to kiss him. 

“You are amazing”, he mumbled against his lips. “I know…”, Miller grinned back. They kissed slowly. When Monty pulled back and started to head after the others Miller called after him, “hey.” Monty turned around. 

“I love you too, you know”, he explained, answering to what Monty had said on the stage. For a second Monty’s smile was the only thing Miller could see and the next second he was back, crashing his lips against his, pushing him back against the car. 

This kiss was something very different entirely, and Miller tugged his boyfriend closer by the waist, moving his hips and evoking a sharp gasp from Monty. He fumbled around behind his back until he found the handle and quickly opened the door, stumbling backwards onto the backseat, Monty following, already pulling off his shirt. 

He straddled his hips with his while impatiently pushing up Miller’s shirt, kissing a trail up Miller’s abdomen and chest that burnt on his skin. Next thing Monty’s lips were back on his, his pushing playing against his and Miller was just reaching for Monty’s belt when he heard Clarke’s voice: “Ew, NO, not in my car”. Miller let out a frustrated groan when Monty reluctantly pulled back. 

“Clarke you’re supposed to be a supportive friend”, he complained. 

“There are limits”, Clarke retorted, unfazed, “besides, it’s our last night together, you have plenty of time for that later, come on”. She disappeared back into the woods and Monty looked back down at him, “you know she’s right”, he smiled, “we can see each other so much more often now”. 

Miller smiled back, “man and I was so looking forward to all the video-sex”, he joked. 

“Aw well you know”, Monty lowered himself down into him, his hot skin brushing ever so lightly against Miller’s chest, “we can always do that anyway”. 

A mischievous smile played on his lips as he kissed him once more, excruciatingly slow, all tongue and teeth and Miller thought he would dissolve right there on the spot. 

“Jesus Monty”, he panted out with a ragged breath. Monty grinned, his teeth catching his lower lip. 

“Tell me again what you just told me”, he demanded and in that moment he knew he was completely and utterly beyond return. 

“I…”, he sucked in a breath when he felt Monty’s hand wander down his abdomen, “I’m looking forward to having video-sex with you?”, he replied, as confused as he could be in his current state. 

Monty huffed out a laugh, his breath ghosting over his neck, “no you idiot, before that”. 

“That I love you?”, Miller felt that thinking was incredibly hard. Monty nodded, grinning widely. 

“I love you Monty”, he said, honestly, and Monty kissed him again, “I love you”, another kiss, “so”, kiss, “much”. If this there was a heaven, Miller knew, it would be nothing compared to this. 

Finally, Monty pulled back, Miller emitting another reluctant moan. 

“Come on, we should head back”, Monty said, sitting up, running his hand through his hair and searching for his t-shirt, his hips still holding Miller down. 

“Yeah, just… we have to wait a minute”, Miller sat up too, gesturing towards his middle and Monty grinned like an evil troll, obviously very pleased with himself, “or two…”, Miller finished.

Obviously they got smashed. 

Monty and Jasper had brought Moonshine, Bellamy and Murphy beer, Harper and Monroe had baked some brownies and Octavia and Clarke had brought food for the predicable hunger. 

Everything was perfect. Monty was leaning against Miller, who had both arms wrapped around his boyfriend, drinking in his scent until Murphy pointed out he should stop smelling him since it was creepy and Monty not a steak. 

They decided to head back when the dark started to dissipate and the sky above the trees grew faintly lighter. Lincoln collected them at four thirty and dropped them off in front of the school, where they stood for a moment, just taking in the view of the building that had become such a great part of their lives. 

The sky was of a purple shaded grey when the climbed over the fence and ran towards the football pitch. When they climbed up the stands it was already turning pastel colours, pink, orange, gold and colours that they didn’t even have names for. 

Everything was quiet when they stood up on the highest rank, looking over the back across the school grounds, at a part of their lives that was now over. Monty was squeezing Miller’s hand tightly and even though he didn’t look at him he felt his smile. 

They stood there until the sun appeared over the trees, flooding the grounds and turning the morning mist into golden vapour above the grass, drinking in the sunlight like nectar and squinting into the light that washed over their faces. Nobody said a word. 

Miller would never forget this moment. 

In a some years time he would bring Monty back here to kiss him and pull out a simple, golden ring from his back pocket, holding it up against the sunlight. Monty would make a Lord of the Rings remark and laugh and kiss him breathless. 

But that was yet to come.


End file.
